


Just Say Yes

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Demonic Deals/Deals With Demons, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Parody, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Gideon Gleeful, Teenage Mabel Pines, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes. The word that he wants to rip from her mouth so he can claim her as his own. Trapped in the mindscape, having been captured by a man who is romantically obsessed with her, what is a young woman to do? She needs to escape, but can she bring herself to make a deal with a demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for a short story assignment at school. I hope you all enjoy it.

Screaming. Crying. That's all I hear. No matter what I do, I can't block out the sounds of dismay and despair, caused by friends and family. At least, that's what that vile man wanted me to believe. He would falsify anything to get what he wanted. I now regret eavesdropping on my uncle; I should've known he was just trying to keep me out of harm's way. And I should have never left the party alone without someone, like my brother, to protect me. But there's nothing I can do to change the past. Not without _his_ help. And there's no way I'm making a deal with a demon. But none of that will matter when Daniel -my brother- comes and saves me from...Well, the word that would best fit his description is obsessed. Very, very obsessed. With what? With me. Out of everything and everyone he could be obsessed with, it had to be me; Mandy Sequoia, the spontainious 12th grader of Bridgeville High School. Gary Monroe -the guy who's obsessed with me- had been a good friend of mine, that is, until he became romantically obsessed with me. I'll admit, at a time I did like him. But that was when we were friends, and before it all happened; all the dates, all the flowers, all the threats towards my brother for getting in his way. He promised me it would just be a little dinner date, hardly a date even. But thirty minutes later, he was asking me out again, and again, and again. He even asked me to the Jr. Prom and the Sr. Prom. I had tried my best to get out of it all, to get away from him, but nothing seemed to work. And there were only so many excuses I could come up with. I had never taken his threats too seriously. Not until he kidnapped me. A party was being thrown for all the seniors, who would be graduating in a couple of days. I had gotten so mad at Patrica -the meanest girl in school- and I stormed out of the party. I walked alone in the cold for several minutes, headed towards the Horror House. It was a two-story building my uncle owned. A few rooms were decorated like a haunted house, and people could come year-round to get scared -and buy pointless merchandise they don't need from the gift shop. Anyways, I was walking until there was a bright flash of light and that demon appeared. And I don't mean Gary, I mean an actual demon. His name is William. If he's got a last name, he's never told me. It took all the agility and strength I had to escape the blonde-haired maniac the first time we met, a few years ago, but I have a feeling he wasn't trying. This time, it took him only snapping his fingers before I was trapped in a cage. Then I had blacked out. When I woke up, I automatically knew I was in the mindscape. I'd been here before, and it felt different from being on Earth. It was then that Gary decided to appear. I expected -like he had countless times- for him to ask me if I'd be his girlfriend and blah, blah, blah. But his question was different this time. He asked me to marry him. "Just say _yes_ , Mandy." he had said. But of course, I replied with 'no' and a few insults. Afterwards, he conjured up illusions of my friends and family being tortured, and, naturally, I ran in the opposite direction, trying to escape the screams. I had finally collapsed from exhaustion. I curled up and put my hands over my ears. Now, I'm just sitting here, trying to block out the noise.

* * *

I feel a pair of hands grab my arms and help me to my feet. I opened my eyes to Gary staring back at me. "Are you ok?" he asks, trying to seem virtuous and innocent. But I could see a hint of a smirk on his face. I backed away, slapping away his hand when he reached out to me. "Leave me alone, you phsyco!" I screamed. He tried to reach out to me again, and this time I bit him. He stared at me with pure hatred in his eyes. He disappeared, and that's the last I saw of him while I was in the mindscape. I took a moment to take in my surrounding. I was in a house that looked just like the Horror House. Nothing was out of place. Nothing except for a slightly weightless feeling that came with being in the mindscape. I tried to imagine my way out, but apparently William had disabled my ability to imagine anything and have it happen while in the mind. So I sat down on the couch in the living room and watched tv, glancing at the clock every few minutes. But soon, minutes became hours. Hours became days. And days became weeks. A month had passed, and Daniel wasn't here. Did he still care? Of course he still cared! I'm his sister for goodness sake! But why wasn't he here yet? Sure, it might take him a couple days to figure out a plan, and sure it might take him a while to get here. But I've never been captive for more than a few days before he came and saved me. So why was he taking so long?

* * *

Another month passed, and most of my hope had faded. As I sat upside down on my bed, something under my brother's bed -which was across the room from mine- caught my eye. I reached under his bed and pulled out an old leather-bound book. It was the journal we had found in the woods when we were twelve. It was full of information on all the elusive creatures that were in the forest where we lived, and all around the world. I opened it and scanned the pages. I sighed when I found the one I was looking for. The page was about William, and how to summon him. A realization dawned on me. This demon was now my only hope of escaping this place. I closed the journal, and grabbed some chalk from a pile of arts and crafts supplies next to my bed. I ran downstairs and drew a circle on floor, with a pentagram on the inside. The drawing was compulsory for summoning the demon. I then read the incantation aloud. A few seconds passed. Then an entire minute. I nearly screamed in frustration before there was a flash of light, and he appeared. "Hello again, Mandy. I suppose you want to leave the mindscape, don't you?" he asked me. I nodded. The demon smirked. I only stood there and waited for him to tell me what he wanted in return. "Okay then," he said. He snapped his fingers and everything went black. I closed my eyes as I was met with bright sunlight. I finally reopened them and saw that I was standing in front of the Horror House. I turned to face the demon, who stood next to me. "I'm here." I said. He nodded and rolled his silver eyes. "What did you expect?" he asked. I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Well, duh! I expected you to ask for something in return for the deal. Or at least for there to be a catch." I replied. "Well..." he said, trailing off. "Next time you have a problem, you have to come to me and ask my help, and what I get in return will be worth more than what I would usually get." He then walked off, without another word. I shrugged, but I was a little worried. He was a lot smarter than anyone would think, and he was usually one step ahead of people. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and hurried towards the Horror House, shouting my brother's name. He looked up once, then returned his attention to the book he was reading. I balked and my blood turned to ice. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I knew I was back on Earth. William is evil, but one can _always_ trust him to fulfill his end of the deal. "Daniel? Daniel, it's me, Mandy. Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." he replied. "I escaped from the mindscape. Why didn't you come to save me?" I nearly broke down when I heard his answer; "Because I'm sick of saving you all the time. You've always asked me to help you, you've always cried for me to come save you, and you've given my nothing in return. I'm not going to go and save you from a different creature or person every couple of weeks. The journal never gets captured, nor does it ever ask me to do anything! The journal just sits here while I read it. Now just get out of here. Find someone else to save you." I stared at him for a moment, then cried. I ran into the woods and fell to my knees crying. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some chalk. I drew the circle and the pentagram again and recited the incantation. This time, it didn't take William more than a few seconds to appear. Not knowing what else to do, I hugged him and cried on his shoulder as I told him what happened after he left. "All I want is for my brother to care about me again!" I cried. William nodded. I backed away and wiped my tears away with the back of my shirt sleeve. "So, what is it you want in return?" I asked. William stared out into space for a moment, then nodded as a small smile appeared on his face. "Just say yes." He answered simply. _Yes._ It was a word that I hadn't wanted to say to Gary. But now, it felt like a weight was lifted off of me when I answered, "Yes, William." I was unnerved when his smile became a smirk. He snapped his fingers and this time I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up on my bed. I jumped up and looked in the mirror. Nothing seemed to be wrong. I was wearing jeans, a purple and pink t-shirt, and a pair of flats. My dark brown hair was a bit tangled, but otherwise okay. Although, I looked a bit taller. I walked downstairs and saw Daniel talking to Willow, a friend of ours from school. "Hey Daniel, how's it going?" I asked. "Hey Mandy. Everything's good. My wife and I-" but I stopped him mid-sentence. "Wait, wife? Isn't eighteen a little young to be getting married?" I asked him. Daniel raised an eyebrow and Willow laughed. "Mandy, as of yesterday, you and I are both twenty-seven. I don't know what makes you think we're eighteen." Daniel replied. I shook my head, confused. Maybe getting captured by Gary was just a nightmare and I have a bit of amnesia. What ever the case, my brother cares about me and it doesn't look like anything is wrong. But when I saw the demon saunter downstairs, I knew I had spoken too soon. Once he reached the bottom of the steps he said good morning to Daniel and Willow -who gave the same reply- and then said good morning to me and kissed me on the forehead. I grabbed him by the wrist and drug him into another room. " _What_ was that?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Saying good morning?" he replied, though it sounded my like a question. "Since when do you kiss my on the forehead and tell me good morning?" I asked him. "Since I married you." he answered. He held up his right hand, which had a wedding ring, and then reached down and held up my right hand, which also had a wedding ring. "You're lying, aren't you?" My question was answered when a little girl came running downstairs. She couldn't have been any older than five, with blue-gray eyes and light brown hair. She jumped into William's arms and said, "Hey Daddy!" Then she turned to me and said, "Hey Mommy!" William put her down and she hugged my leg. "Okay, Delilah, go to kitchen and eat some breakfast. Your mom and I will be in there in just a minute." William told her. The little girl nodded and ran into the kitchen. I stared at the door she had ran out of, then at William, and then at the ring on my finger. "This is the price you pay when you make an agreement and fail to look over the details." William said, smirking. I looked at him, the full realization dawning on me, and I screamed.

**_The End...Or is it?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so in case anyone was confused, I put down who was who.
> 
> Daniel Sequoia- Dipper Pines
> 
> Mandy Sequoia- Mabel Pines
> 
> Gary Monroe- Gideon Gleeful
> 
> Patricia- Pacifica Northwest
> 
> Willow- Wendy Corduroy
> 
> William- Bill Cipher
> 
> Mandy & Daniel's uncle- Stanford Pines
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
